Reflection Protection
by TarotChild Conan
Summary: A new student has arrived and the school. On the first day he was able to tell that Jasper and Maggie are dating and takes Henry by suprise, but he has a past that catches up with him. Will it put Henry and the others in danger. Henry and OC slash.
1. Reflection

The stage was bright and the crowd was cheering. Calling out his stage name with increasing volume. The Equality Concert in Bollywood broadcasting world wide. He had it all ready. It was nerve racking. He was going to announce that this would be he last performance. He had plans to move back home but his parents thought it might be good to be a normal teen for a while and decided to ship him to a school in the United States. He walked out on to the stage and took his performance. Time seem to drag on. Performing didn't have it appeal any more. It had become dull and needless. The stage light dimmed and he exited. He just wanted to get out of here and go home. The limo came right to the back stage after the concert. He quickly got in and exited. No more dealing with the obnoxious fans. The last thing that went trough his mind was a heated flash.

"Henry get you butt moving." Jasper yelled from the kitchen. "My dad's already at the school and talking to the new transfer student. Or did you forget that we're on tour duty taday?"

"Just a minute Jasper just trying to figure out what would be a good welcome gift." Replied Henry.

"Don't worry about that. I would be better know they guy first then get a gift. Please Henry we need to get a move on. I don't want another lecture from Maggie."

"Have you two decided to stare dating or what?" Henry asked. He had been wondering when they where going to start dating after he found them making out in the DOUM room.

"I don't know how many times I am going to tell you this. Maggie and I are not going or going to start dating. Also she had tripped on me and we both fell down." They had gotten in to the car and started driving to the school.

"Sure that's why you where up against the wall with you hands around her waist and her lips on yours."

"Will you drop it all ready?"

"Not until you tell me when you two are going to start dating."

"We're not dating or ever will be." Said Jasper. _'Some times Henry is too smart for his own good.' _Jasper thought.

"Just keep telling your self that Jasper."

"Well what about you Henry? When are you going to get a girlfriend?" Jasper says changing the subject.

"There have been no girls that have held my interest in that way that has stayed for long." Though there was another reason that Henry wasn't ready to admit just yet to his cousin.

"Come one there has to be someone?"

"Jasper there isn't. No just drop the subject we need to go meet the new student."

"Look who's on the defensive now."Jasper whispered as Henry walked in to the school building.

Henry and Jasper waited outside the Principle's office where waiting for the new student to walk out and be introduced. The door finally opened and a tall mahogany haired and hazel eyed teenage boy waked out. Followed by Jasper's dad. "Henry. Jasper this is Conan Gonzales." Though the teenage boy didn't look Latino at all.

"Nice to meet you Henry and Jasper." Conan said locking eyes with Henry. Which caused a slight reddening in Henry's tan cheeks which mad Conan chuckle.

"Well he arrived at the perfect time cause he signed up for the talent show tonight. I expect you both to be there to support him. Also he is helping you both with you internships in the DOUM room."

"Alright Uncle Bryan."

"Sure thing Dad."

"Now I'll leave you three to get to know each other." Replied Mr. Bartlet.

"What that around your neck Conan?" asked Henry.

Conan fiddled with the inch long stone pendant that hung around a black cord. "It a quartz crystal. It to help enhance my aura and my chakras."

"You practice Hinduism?" ask Henry.

"To a point. Though I'm sure I can learn a few things." He said a little flirtatiously but the only one that caught it was Henry and he blushed. That was all he needed to confirm what he was feeling.

"So what are you doing for the Talent show?" asked Jasper.

"Singing."

"What song?" asked Henry.

"That is a surprise there. Have to keep your interest some how. Plus I want to make sure you two pay attention to the show. So are we going to go to class or what?"

The day was a whirl for Henry. He could tell that Conan was flirting with him. He couldn't understand why he would. What was it that Conan saw that would have giving the idea to flirt with him? Why was it so confusing to be his self. Now it was time for the talent show. After working in the DOUM rooms Conan had picked up on the work quickly and worked quicker the Jasper and Maggie put together. The curtain rose up and Conan took the stage. A rock ballet mixed with easy listening piano mixed in and Conan started singing. His velvet voice was deeper then his actual voice. He sung Everlife's versions of reflections but he made sure to make it to his gender. The voice with the song sounded so familiar. Where did he hear it before? The applause came and the curtain closed.

Turns out that Conan won the Talent show and everyone was wondering who this kid was.

"Congratulations Conan you did a great job." Henry congratulated.

"That was amazing." Japer said.

"Yes it was really incredible." Said Maggie.

"Thanks guys. I just can't believe that I won."

"You deserve it Conan." Replied Henry.

"Thanks. Well Henry you think you could walk with me home since I'm sure Jasper wants to take Maggie home and kiss her good night."

"No I Don't." and "No He Doesn't" were said at the same time.

"You may able to fool the world but you can't fool your hearts nor my eyes I know you guys are dating and you drop the act."

"Let's just go Maggie." Said Jasper a little upset.

"I think that the closest I've seen them admit to dating. I've been trying for weeks to get them to admit it." Said Henry.

"Just takes a well trained eye and also having a strong heart chakra helps."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I learned about a year ago that I'm an empath and it from my strong heart chakra."

"Empath?"

"Yea. I have the ability to feel other people emotions and I can tell you confused on how you feel about me."

"No I don't think I am. I like you."

"That's not what I mean Henry." Conan stepped closer to Henry to where he was on top of him. "Your confused when it comes to this." And Conan Kissed Henry gently on the lips.


	2. According to You

Henry stood there shocked. The warm tingle still on hiss lips from the innocent kiss. He felt his cheeks flush and it began to get really warm, but he just stood there. Conan stepped back.

"Henry are you going to walk with me home?" Conan asked Henry waking him from his daze.

"Yea sure. Lets go." Replied Henry. A confused and different feeling bubbled with in his gut.

The cool night air left chills with in Conan's bones. He had wrapped his arms across his chest try to stay warm as his messenger hung like a girl's purse on his shoulder and hitting his side. The night sky was clear and few stars lit the sky up. He felt something being placed on his shoulders. He turned and saw that Henry took off his sweat shirt and placed it on Conan's shoulders to give him some warmth. Conan looked him straight in the eye and got a smile from him. He took the sweatshirt off his shoulders and handed it back to Henry. "It a sweet thought but I will be fine till we get to my house."

"I insist that you wear this I feel bad that you shivering."

"Don't. Please. I'll be fine and I don't want to get the wrong impression from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to think you have feelings for me cause Henry to be truthful I have a crush on you and I don't want to ruin a friendship because of it. I lost a lot because I acted on what I felt. This time I don't want that to happen."

"That won't happen you'll never lose the friend in me." Reassured Henry.

"I have been told that before and I was let down. Please as a friend. I feel like you like me but that something that is hidden deep with in yourself, confusions is what I feel mainly and right now I feel your sweet concern. Trust me it really sweet but I don't want to led myself on." He handed the sweatshirt to Henry. Henry took the sweat shirt but didn't put it back on. "_What a adorably hot goofball he is."_

The rest of the time passed in silence. They head finally gotten to the small bricked house. "Thank you Henry for walking me home." And Conan turned towards Henry.

"It was no trouble at all."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing." Henry then hugged Conan firmly be for he turned around and walked off home.

Conan walked into the dark house. An eerie horror sense fell over his body. It was going to happen again. He walked past the den and a light lit up illuminating the room. The dark red chair hosted an angred and irritated body.

"Where have you been?" the harsh voice asked. Cold stern and hateful eyes reflected back at him.

"At school."

"This late?" his words had doubted Conan and where laced with vicious venom.

"Yes I was. They had a talent show that I entered and won." He held up the metal around his neck.

The man got out of his chair and walked over to Conan. Conan tensed he knew what was going to happen. He stood there strong and unmoving. Even though he knew it pissed him off more he wasn't going to back down. The next thing he knew there was a sting across his cheek and he stumbled into the wall.

"You listen here. You are not to sing or participate in anything. You go to school and come back here. The only reason you are going to school is because you have to and I don't want the neighbor's to think that something is up."

"Can't come home after school. I have an internship job at the school. Guess your going to have to get over yourself now aren't you." That comment had earn him a punch in the face he didn't care anymore. The guy who looked like his first love was nothing like him. the only reason he was with him was the memories that his face carried. He wanted to be out of this so badly but there was no way he could get out. He tried before and he wound up in the hospital for a few weeks once he was found.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. Or are you forgetting who takes care of you?"

Conan just stood there silent. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to think about it.

Henry had gotten home about fifteen minutes later after dropping Conan off. The whole time Conan was in his thoughts. Mainly that gentle kiss that he had placed on Henry's lips. He had never thought someone could effect him this much. He had found some guys attractive but he had never said anything nor did he thought there would be something there with them, but Conan, he had woven something into Henry and it had gotten Henry hooked. Henry was wide awake and he couldn't fall asleep just yet. He decided that he would go on the roof and play his bongos. Shortly after he went to his hammock and fell asleep. He dreamt a sweet dream that involved Conan, but towards the end it turned into a nightmare with Conan being hurt badly, but when Henry awoke he didn't remember the bad part of the dream.

Henry awoke the next morning bright and early. He woke so early that he decided that he'd meet Conan out side his house and walk him to school. He had walked over to Conan's and decided to climb the tree that was down the street. Figuring that he would surprise Conan when he walked by. It had taken a few minutes after Henry had climbed the tree. Conan seemed distracted. As he got closer he could see that he had a black eye and panic took over Henry's emotions.

He jumped out of the tree as Conan passed it. "Hey Conan." Henry spoke.

Conan had jumped and turned around. Confusion written on his face. "Hey Henry what are you doing here?"

"I figured that it be nice to walk to school with you. Since your new here and all that." Henry said nervously.

"Thanks Henry that's sweet."

"Um what happen to your eye Conan."

"I got into a fight with my guardian."

"And they punched you?"

"Yea, please don't worry about it and please don't tell anyone. Cause this is the only place that I have and it the only way I Can continue going to Smithson."

"What if we could find you a place to stay?"

"If it was that easy I would have done it along time ago. Why does it matter?" Conan asked. In the morning his empathy was off and couldn't read people, but he got his answer.

The question had been running through his head endlessly and he knew the answer. He liked Conan. He had a crush on him and he was someone that wasn't leaving when he started liking them. HE did the first thing that came to his mind when Conan asked him _'Why does it matter?' _He walked over to Conan and kissed him. He broke the kiss and looked right at Conan. "Because I care more then I should."

Conan's head was spinning. This handsome wild boy wanted him and he couldn't believe it. "Why though?" was all he could mutter out.

"Because for some reason you for who you are has affected me and I want to know you better, every thing if I can."

"Then I guess you going to have to find me a place to stay then. Once you do then I'll tell you everything and get out of that house."

The school day went by in a flash. With sneaking kisses in before classes when no one could see them, to sneaking into the DOUM room at lunch to just to lay down with Henry holding Conan. It was all surreal.

"I think I might know where you can go." Henry remarked when they where exploring the DOUM room.

"Where?" Conan as curiously.

"Maggie's. Her dad works for the military and I'm sure if we tell them the situation you could stay there."

"You do realize that we'll have to tell them about us then. I can hide it the way things are now but if I'm living with Maggie she is going to figure it out. And when I say them I mean Jasper and Maggie."

"I realize that and I'm willing to do that for you." And with that Henry stole a kiss from Conan giving him what he called the Medusa effect, cause when Henry stole a kiss Conan would become still like a stature the way he was when Henry had had kissed him. Henry thought it was funny and cute.

"Fine just let me talk to Maggie by myself first."

"Sure thing."

"You think I could stay the night at your house tonight?"

"I don't see why not. What's the reason?"

"I don't want to go back over there. I'm sure I can get some clothes and sneak out of my house but I don't think I'll be able to do it on my own."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you Henry."

Before he left from the DOUM rooms he told Henry to wait for him outside and stop to talk to Maggie.

"What's up Conan?"

"Maggie, do you think that it would be possible to stay at your place?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking this?"

"It a really long story and two parts of it I don't want Henry to know. And one part I shouldn't even tell any one."

"Ok explain to me then."

Conan had told his story and Maggie sat there here eyes getting bigger as it went on. "Then last night because I was out past the time that he wanted me he got angry. I stood up to him a bit and it got me this black eye. Then he rapped me. I didn't tell Henry that part. I don't want him to know. Can you keep that and my past a secret?"

"Yea I can. Let me call my dad. I'm sure he can pull a few strings and we can get you out of that house tonight."

"Really?" Conan's eyes light up.

"Yea. Go meet you man out side and tell him to wait outside for me to get there. Henry is a little impulsive so you need to make sure that he doesn't do anything drastic for this to work."

"Trust me I will make sure that he doesn't." and he went to go out side to go wait with Henry.

Henry was getting impatient. "What could be taking them so long?" he said out loud.

"Well may be me and Maggie had to come up with what was going on to make sure that I can go live with her. Also you have to remain calm no matter what happens you understand?"

Confusion hung in his eyes. "Yes I will."

"Thank you now we just need to wait for Maggie. Before we can go."

Maggie shortly came out of the building just as the sun was about to start it setting with in the hour. They had decided that they need to use some things from her dad's garage to make sure that they had solid evidence. The hid a recording wire and a camera on his clothes. She had mad sure that the transmited wirelessly as well as recorded the hard data on a flash drive disguised as a iPod.

"You ready for this?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I am."

"You're a strong one to be able to do this." Maggie's dad had said they had a team ready to arrest the man once they got all the data that they needed.

"Henry Please stay with Maggie for this."

"I will. I'll be here to hold you after they take him away." Henry kissed Conan's cheek. "No go."

Conan walked into the house and the night before started all over again. "Why are you out so late this time?"

"I was with friends."

"Friends? Who would want to be friends with a fucked up faggot like you?"

"Someone who isn't and ass and a cold hearted pig like you." Conan knew that would set him off.

He had gotten up and slapped him again. "You better watch your mouth."

"Or what? Your going to rape me again. You will never touch me again. I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving." Conan went to leave and he felt something hit his stomach.

"Your not going any where. Now you going to get it worse then you have ever gotten it from me. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"What was that you said you fat retarded pig?"

"I said that I'm going to rape you. Brutally rape you so that you learn your place once and for all." With that said the doors where knocked down and the solders had rushed in and taken the man down.

"What the fuck is this?"

"You think that I would say those things normally? No I knew what would set you off. After it happening all the time I knew how to get you to admit what you had done to me. So I got it all on tape and video. I told you I was leaving."

"You ungrateful bastard. You are going to regret doing this."

"No I'm not. I'm free of you once and for all. I'll be seeing you in court."

"Let's get your check out. Then we'll get your stuff." Maggie's dad had said. Conan was escorted to the ambulance by Maggie's dad.

Later that night after getting his things. He had just moved here so most of his stuff was still backed and he was able to get it over to Maggie's all at once. Once he had left the house with his stuff Henry didn't leave his side. Conan was so happy and grateful. He would never expect that after a week of living in D.C. that he would be living in a military home, have an amazing boyfriend, and be rid of the so called protector he was given.

"You don't mind bunking with me do you Conan?"

"Not at all Maggie. I'm gay and dating Henry you think that I'm going to mind?"

"Good point. Why on earth you would venture into 'Dating Henry World' I don't thing I will understand."

"Oh I think I can say the same thing with you and Jasper."

"We are not…"

"Don't even say it. You think that after all that I've been through I wouldn't pick up on something that obvious. Even Henry picked up on it. Yet Jasper was the one that couldn't pick up on me flirting with Henry." Conan said cutting her off.

"Fine Yes we are dating but we trying not to let any one know."

"Don't worry me and Henry will keep it secret. Yes I will be telling Henry, for one he has known and you two keep trying to denying it, and two if we had to tell you and Jasper he has theright to know about you two."

"Touché " Maggie said.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Maggie said.

"It's Henry. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Replied Maggie.

Henry walked in and sorta had a look on his face that he wanted to be alone. Conan looked at Maggie and she got the silent cue to leave. "So how do you feel?"

"After every thing that happened you mean?"

"Yea."

"I want something very simple really."

"And what would that be?"

"To be held by my handsome boyfriend."

Henry blushed and that phrase. Conan figured he was completely new to the idea of dating and wasn't use to the terminology of the straight forward flirting. They sat on the window seat and Conan grabbed a blanked from the one box that he had. And they both wrapped up in it. Shortly after sitting there in silence Conan had fallen asleep in Henry's arms. And in turn Henry fell asleep for the first time not sleeping in a hammock.

They where awoken super early the next morning by Maggie's dad. It was five in the morning and they were getting a lecture about that was the only time that was going to happen and to get ready for the day.

"Maggie can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure what is it Conan?"

"I want to make a music video want to help me with it?"

"Sure. What is the song going to be?"

"According to you. It going to be a thank you to Henry. Plus I want you to star in it with me and we can make it for both our guys."


End file.
